


there's no plan (there's no hand on the rein)

by littlemousejelly



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cunnilingus, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, assisted masturbation i GUESS??, happy supercorp sinday :'), in which andrea is the best wingwoman, in which kara keeps thinking WHAT ARE FRIENDS FOR even as she's going down on her best friend, in which lena reads lesbian erotica on camera while kara makes her come with a vibrator, kara holds the vibrator to lena's clit so..., my brain is fried tomatoes right now so i can't think of anything else to tag here, so i'll probably add more as i think of them at a later date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemousejelly/pseuds/littlemousejelly
Summary: “Wait,” Kara says. “Wait, hold on.Use on you?"Lena shrugs lightly. "You don’t expect me to readandoperate a vibrator at the same time, do you?"That is, in fact, what Kara had expected.ORthe hysterical literature au
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 203
Kudos: 1746





	there's no plan (there's no hand on the rein)

**Author's Note:**

> title from hozier's "no plan"
> 
> katie mcgrath really said, "i'm gonna give the gays everything they want" when she recorded _islands of mercy_ , so here's where my mind went (it's hysterical lit, that's where my mind went)

[](https://ibb.co/SXLn6kY)

"You want me to _what?"_

Kara flinches, tucking her ears as far down into her shoulders as she can as she paces the floor of Lena's office frantically, twisting her fingers together even more frantically-er.

"I know! I'm sorry! I'm _so_ sorry!" she babbles, face hot. "Andrea suggested it!"

She spots Lena stiffen out of the corner of her eye and cautiously stops her pacing to look over at her.

"Andrea…" Lena says slowly. "Andrea suggested you remake the series? Or Andrea suggested that you… ask me?"

Kara swallows and reaches up to scratch her forehead nervously.

"Um. Both? She told me to"—she straightens up to adopt an Andrea-esque posture: tucking one leg elegantly behind the other, crossing her arms, and arching a brow—"'look up Hysterical Literature, do something like that. I'm sure Lena would be _more_ than willing to help you out.'"

The only way Lena could look any angrier is if a cartoon storm cloud appeared over her head and Kara shrinks out of her Andrea impersonation.

"Oh, did she now?" Lena asks icily, but it's really not a question and Kara feels a thrill run up her spine at the tone. Lena uncrosses her legs and pushes away from her desk. She shoves her work laptop into her leather briefcase and buckles it up, then grabs her coat and heads to the door where she waits expectantly for Kara.

"Well let's not keep her waiting then," she says, tilting her chin up and setting her jaw. "She wants Hysterical Literature? We'll give her Hysterical Literature."

\---

They settle on Lena's apartment, clean and austere as it is, and Kara triple-checks the stability of the tripod upon which her camera stands before wiping her hands nervously on her navy blue chinos.

Where in the Best Friends Guidebook does it explain what to do when your best friend agrees that you can and should film her as she reads from a book with a vibrator in? And what do you do when you're maybe just a little more than a little in love with said best friend? Because she's in that particular situation right now and she's really in over her head, maybe.

For one thing, where are they even supposed to procure a vibrator? And for another… Kara swallows hard and wipes her hands again, trying not to notice how _soft_ Lena looks now that she's curled up in a dining room chair in an oversized sweater and— 

And— 

Well.

She's not wearing pants.

She'd stepped into the bathroom to "freshen up" and had come out pantsless.

And now she sits bundled up in her big maroon sweater, leaning into the left armrest with her feet tucked up underneath her. She’s let her hair down from the tight bun it’s been in all day, which means her hair is just the slightest bit wavy, and her face is soft and open, the way it gets when she no longer has to be Lena Luthor, CEO. She’s kept her makeup on for the video to make sure she doesn’t look washed out in it, but the serious set of her mouth is gone. The impassive, no-nonsense businesswoman has been replaced by a woman who, in short, looks cute and small and lovely.

Kara really doesn’t know what to do with the knowledge that she’s going to be filming her while she has an orgasm soon.

Oh _jeez._

“We don’t have to do this,” Lena says, voice quiet and sweet, the one she uses just for Kara. “We can make up an excuse, or tell Andrea to suck it—”

“No, it’s—”

Kara interrupts without having any idea where to go from there and falls quiet again, staring down at the hardwood floor and tapping the side of her thigh with a closed fist. But she blessedly remembers the first point from before and grabs at it like a lifesaver at the deep end of the pool.

"Um, I didn’t actually plan for any of this—didn’t think it was gonna happen—so I don’t know where we’re going to find a v- vibrator,” she says, tongue tripping clumsily in her mouth. Her face feels hot.

A brief pause, then Lena snorts.

Kara looks up to see Lena pinning her with an incredulous but endeared look, one eyebrow raised, smirk tugging at the corner of her pretty lips.

 _"Kara,"_ she says, and Kara suddenly gets the feeling that whatever she's about to say will probably break her, “I’m an adult woman with a strong, healthy sex drive. I _have_ toys.”

“What kinds of toys?” Kara asks before she can stop herself, face burning. It’s a dumb question. Lena just said she had a strong, healthy sex drive. They’d have to be sex toy— 

“Sex toys, Kara,” Lena says, looking all the more like she’s trying not to laugh on her behalf. “I have a vibrator. Several, actually. We can use one of mine.”

Kara bobbles her head in a nod, trying not to outwardly react to that. _I have a vibrator. Several, actually,_ floats between her ears on an echo and she scrubs at her face, fingers pressing at her eyelids under her glasses as she tries to recalibrate to life with that information.

“Right,” she squeaks, unsqueakily. “Right, yeah. Of course you do.”

Lena laughs and uncurls, dropping her feet to the floor. “I’ll go grab my favorites,” she announces, “and you can decide which one you want to use on me.”

Lena’s gone for maybe two minutes before she returns with a hand towel-wrapped bundle in one hand and a book in the other, but Kara spends it all _thinking_.

“Wait,” she says. “Wait, hold on. _Use on you?"_

Lena shrugs lightly. "You don’t expect me to read _and_ operate a vibrator at the same time, do you?"

That is, in fact, what Kara had expected. She hadn't thought she'd have to— She hadn't thought she'd be the one to— 

Lena sets the book down and spreads her bundle on the dining room table, placing the toys wrapped inside at perfectly spaced intervals on top of the towel. Kara blinks in surprise even with her mind still struggling to catch up to everything that has been happening for the past hour.

That’s the food zone. Lena’s just placed the toys that have touched her genitals, in the food zone.

She has a brief, hysterical thought that maybe Lena should put herself there too, that maybe she’s just as tasty as any food that's meant to be there, but then curiosity wins out over hysteria and her attention is pulled to the collection of vibrators Lena has set down.

There are four, all of varying shape, size, and color. One is a tiny little silver bullet-looking vibrator, and as Kara peers at it, she suspects the tiny black nub at the top of one end is meant to be the power switch. She absolutely cannot use that one. It’s too small and she’d have to— her hands would be right— what if they slipped and she— 

Kara clears her throat and looks at the next toy, a giant, bulb-headed wand that Kara is semi-familiar with. Not because of her own use, but because she'd always thought it had been a device used for facials. She's tempted, but it looks like it might be a little ungainly and hard to manage with how weak and sweaty her hands feel right now.

The third is bright pink, curved, and bigger on one end with a long thin tail. It looks almost like an oversized mutant tadpole.

"What's this one?" she asks, almost reaching out to touch it before she stops and tries to shove her hand into her front pocket. It’s a fake one and her fingers glance uselessly against the seam of lies. She changes trajectory incredibly smoothly and sticks her hand in her back pocket instead.

Lena smiles.

"You can control the intensity and vibration pattern for this one on an app. Good for partner- and long distance-play," she says, licking her lips.

Kara doesn't realize she's staring at them until she has to look up to meet her eyes. There's a little gleam in them.

"P— um, partner?"

Lena nods, reaching out to run a long finger over the vibe, and Kara tracks the motion hungrily. She taps the thicker end and says, "This is the vibrating part that goes inside. It's designed to hit the g-spot."

Kara nods, fists clenching and unclenching. Inside. Inside Lena.

"This tail end is the antenna," Lena continues, sliding her finger onto the thin, noodly end. "It comes up over the clit if you're wearing it vaginally. It doesn't vibrate, but does give you something to rub up against."

Kara tries _really hard_ not to dwell on the image of Lena shifting her hips and bucking up to rub her clit against the tail of the vibrator.

“So…” she starts weakly, “I wouldn’t have to hold that one?”

“You wouldn’t,” Lena agrees, and Kara feels oddly disappointed, “but you’d have to download the app onto your phone—or use my phone—and change up the patterns for me. I’ve found that this one usually works best with a second player since they can surprise me with different rhythms or levels of intensity.”

Lena is saying so many sex things in such a calm voice but Kara feels like she's about one breath away from exploding into the world's most full-body blush, or the world's most Kara-looking puddle of goo.

Lena's used all of these. She's used all of these to make herself come, sometimes with other people, and now Kara's learning about them and will be using them on her to make her come.

She thinks her head might just fly off.

"What's the last one?" Kara asks, somehow forcing the question out of her fried brain.

Lena presses three of her fingers to the last vibrator. It's an apple-red color, pretty and sleek, about six inches long with a head that tapers down into a smaller suction-cup.

"This is the Womanizer," she says. "It’s supposed to simulate oral sex." And for some reason her voice drops husky and low and Kara's legs almost jellify. Her right knee buckles slightly and she casually slaps her hand down on the table to brace herself, smiling and nodding brightly like they’re just talking about where to go for brunch tomorrow.

“Oh _wow,_ that’s— That’s dandy!”

Lena lifts an eyebrow and Kara takes it as a sign that they’ll agree to move past her phrasing. Lena licks her lips again and this time Kara knows she’s staring because she sees and hears her say in that low voice, "Which one do you want to use on me?"

 _All of them_ ,springs to mind, but she blinks hard like it’ll clear her brain, like not looking at Lena for a few extra milliseconds would somehow be the equivalent of shaking an Etch-a-Sketch to erase the four-panel comic of Kara using each toy on her.

"Which, uh, which one is your favorite?" she asks, answering Lena's question with her own.

Lena studies her for a moment, then reaches out for the last vibrator. The Womanizer.

"This one," she says, eyes never leaving Kara's. "Feels like it's gonna suck the soul out of me every time."

Kara might pass out. She's certainly sure she's never had less brain in her blood— blood in her brain.

"Suck… the soul…" she mumbles, ears hot, digging her fingers into her palm and feeling a sudden throb in her clit at the thought of Lena coming so hard that she feels like her soul is leaving her body. "Yeah, yeah okay. That makes sense."

“One time I forgot to charge it, but it still made me come in under ten seconds.”

 _“Oh my god,”_ Kara whispers, hands shaking and clit throbbing again. It’s beginning to feel like her heart is doing the Macarena in her pants.

“Yeah,” Lena says, sounding almost wistful as she bundles up the rest of the toys and hides them from the camera on the seat nearby. “Granted, I _was_ super turned on too, which helped.”

Kara nods, hysteria welling up in her chest again. “Turned on. Yeah. That helps,” she parrots.

“Mmhm," Lena hums, then moves on from it like she didn't cause a malfunction in Kara's thought factory. "So I wasn’t sure how long the video needed to be but I decided to read erotica to, um, help the process along, I guess. I’m not sure how easily I’ll come on camera and I don’t want to have to make you stay on your knees for me for too long.”

Kara’s going to die. She’s _actually, legitimately going to die._ Lena’s going to be reading erotica while Kara is on her knees in front of her holding a vibrator to her clit. This is a thing that is going to happen. She’s _going to diddly-doodly die._

 _But so is Lena,_ she thinks, and that thought blessedly calms her nerves by the tiniest fraction. _A little death._

“I’m patient,” she says firmly as she pivots to hit the record button on her camera, surprising herself with how deep her voice comes out. “You can take all the time you need.”

Lena sucks in a sharp breath, fingers twitching against the vibrator as her wet lips part slightly. She stares at Kara silently, the gleam back in her eyes.

“Okay,” she eventually breathes. “So… the Womanizer is my favorite because there’s an auto mode that cycles through different rhythms and gets gradually stronger. Here's the power button, and auto is this one with the wave pattern on it.”

Kara watches her fingers move against the vibrator, brushing over the buttons Kara’s supposed to push. She thinks about brushing and pushing a different button and pinches at the meat between her thumb and forefinger before dropping to her knees and shuffling under the table in front of Lena.

"We can put it on auto mode and you can just hold it for me," Lena says. She sounds slightly breathless, but Kara thinks maybe it's all the blood rushing in her ears because she's under the table and seated between Lena's legs and she's _not wearing underwear._

She has _no idea_ when Lena took them off. Maybe she hadn't been wearing them this whole time and Kara just hadn't noticed because her sweater covered enough.

But there she is, milky-white thighs spread to make space for her, dark hairs curling against a pretty, pink-purple cunt open and ready for Kara to— to— 

Kara swallows hard and takes the vibrator Lena passes to her, trying not to drop the sleek, soft toy as she sits back on her heels. In a daze, she holds the power button down as previously instructed and it turns on with a quiet buzz, almost imperceptible except for the fact that she can feel it vibrating in her fingertips.

"Are you sure about this?” she checks.

“I’m sure,” Lena says, thighs closing around Kara’s shoulders in a gentle squeeze.

“Okay then. I’ll start in a couple seconds,” she warns. “Are you ready for me to touch you?”

Lena shifts in the chair, hips raising slightly in a mesmerizing, wordless plea, but still gives Kara oral confirmation. “Yes, please. I’m ready for you.”

_God._

“Okay… I’m gonna touch you now.” she says, then places a hand on Lena’s leg, just above the inside of her knee. “Go ahead and look into the camera whenever you're ready and introduce yourself and the book you’re reading.”

“Got it."

Lena takes a couple deep, bracing breaths, then says, “I’m Lena Luthor, and today I’ll be reading an excerpt from Rose Tremain’s _Islands of Mercy.”_

Kara hears the sound of pages flipping and sucks in a breath of her own. That’s her cue.

As Lena starts to read off the page, Kara presses the auto button until she feels the pattern of vibration change. Instead of a steady buzz, it takes on a slow, pulsing rhythm, and Kara idly wonders how much Lena would like a slow, pulsing flick of a tongue against her before she shakes her head to get rid of the thought.

She carefully brings the toy closer and closer until she’s fitting the suction cup just over the slight swell of Lena’s clit, which—curiously enough—is already beginning to peek out from under its hood.

For her part, Lena doesn’t really vocally react right away and coolly continues reading even as she shifts in her seat and lifts her hips up into the sensation.

 _"Julietta took out the tortoiseshell comb which held her elaborate coiffure in place and let her long dark hair fall in a silky curtain around Jane's face,"_ she reads, accent lilting. Her voice is low and calm even with the vibrator teasing at her clit and Kara suppresses a shiver. She rubs her thumb slowly against the skin of Lena's inner knee to show her moral support, to remind her that she can take as long as she needs, and Lena's legs open wider for her.

 _"'Now,' she whispered, 'nobody can see us!'"_ Lena continues, and Kara's not sure if it's Lena adopting a wavering voice for Julietta or if it's her voice actually shaking from her touch. Whatever the reason, the sound of it still makes Kara squeeze her thighs together.

_"'I do not care,' said Jane. 'I do not care who sees us.'"_

Kara feels goosebumps run up and down her arms at the words, at the way Lena reads Jane’s line in a voice fraught with abandon. And suddenly, the realization that Lena’s just read off _two_ _women's_ _names_ dawns on her.

Lena's about to read _lesbian erotica_.

The pattern of vibration changes and distracts Kara before she can think too much about that and send herself into a confused spiral. The vibrator pulses faster, and this time it's undeniable that Lena is affected. Her hips jump and her breath hitches mid-word. _"'I do not c- are about anything but this.'"_

Kara is inclined to agree with Jane. Her brain is somewhere in a different galaxy, all her senses attuned to Lena as she reads: listening for every tiny change in her voice, feeling the way her thigh twitches under her hand, watching her hips lift and shudder and shift, smelling her scent deepen, wanting to taste—

Kara notices belatedly that Lena has paused in her reading, giving herself time to acclimate to the new rhythm. She squeezes encouragingly at her thigh and it seems to spur Lena on.

 _"'Show me how to love you,'"_ she breathes in the next moment, and it’s _devastating._ Sweet. Earnest. Entreating.

Kara bites back a whimper, heart _thathump-_ ing. She replays that line over and over and over again in her mind, feeling it reverberate in the empty chambers of her heart, fragile and _aching_. She _wants_ to love her, _wants_ Lena to love her back, _wants_ to brush those same words against Lena's pale skin and pull her blush to the surface.

But wanting and longing and yearning are nothing to indifference.

She banishes the echo to one secret room in her heart and readjusts her grip around the vibrator. The backs of her fingers unexpectedly brush damp, coarse hair, fingertips slip-sliding against the wetness dripping down the toy and she almost yelps, blushing hard as she registers how wet Lena must be for her arousal to be coating the other side of the vibrator.

Lena, unaware of her fluster, continues her recitation.

_"Julietta next undid Jane's bodice, and pushed the clothes aside to reveal her breasts, caressing them first with her soft white hand, then fastening her lips on them.”_

Kara bites her lip, helplessly, _dangerously_ imagining doing the same to Lena, wondering if her breasts are as soft as her thighs. Caught up in wondering, she accidentally slides her hand up Lena's thigh before she remembers herself and returns it to the respectful point by her knee.

 _“She liked to do this, when she made love to a woman,_ _to give the breasts tender attention, first sucking on them, then removing her own garments to take the other into her arms,”_ Lena reads, and her voice seems to have decidedly moved on from low and calm to settle right into breathy. It’s making heat creep up Kara’s neck, ball low in her stomach, pulse in her clit.

 _"She knew that this soft prelude, drawn out gently in time, could engender such a yearning wildness of desire in that select band of women lovers she named her ‘beauties’ that when at last her fingers reached down to begin to caress—”_ The vibrator suddenly starts buzzing harder and Lena chokes off with a gasp, grabbing a fistful of her sweater like she needs something to ground her. Kara can feel her thigh starting to shake in response and it is hands down both the cutest _and_ hottest thing she’s ever experienced.

It only takes a couple seconds for Lena to keep going, voice becoming more air than sound as she struggles to continue through the increased stimulation. _“Caress the almost-hidden place where real pleasure kept its audacious secret, they could make a_ jouissance _arrive almost immediately.”_

Kara doesn’t know what a _jouissance_ is, but thinks she can hazard a guess. The French is as unexpected as it is delightful as it slips off Lena’s tongue to grace Kara’s ears.

 _“Such was Julietta’s power that this ecstasy never brought to an end their surrender to passion, but only increased it, very soon making them crave her tongue where her hand had been,”_ Lena reads in that new breathy voice, but Kara registers nothing but the last part. She too craves her tongue where her hand has been, craves to replace the vibrator with her mouth. She presses the toy harder against Lena’s clit instead as if to make up for the mere fantasy of taking its place.

 _“And Julietta’s tongue was very skilled,”_ Lena practically sighs out, hips pressing up into the vibrator. Kara bites her lip to stifle a groan, wondering exactly just how closely it's able to simulate oral, exactly just how much Lena feels like someone is using their tongue on her right now. Her clit gives another throb as she imagines Lena bucking up into her mouth.

 _“Among the ‘beauties’, the words_ J’ai envie de la langue de Juliette _became a teasing code between them,”_ Lena says, French spilling from her tongue like cream soda, _“telling each other that it was a woman’s knowing touch they craved"_ —she takes a shaky breath and twists her hand in her sweater— _”and that they craved it now.”_ Her voice is pitching higher, practically breathless. 

Kara feels dizzy. The fact that several of the sentiments Lena's passionately reading off the page reflect her own has to be nothing but simple serendipity, but she feels hot and on-edge all the same, underwear undoubtedly drenched. _Craving._

 _"Whispered among themselves in polite drawing rooms, this little phrase could make them wild with desire,"_ Lena reads, her own voice little more than a whisper, _"and sometimes lead them out into the dark night.”_ She stops to pant and shift in her seat before she starts again with an audible smile, “ _Telling their menfolk that they simply wished to breathe the night air, but in fact”_ —her words quickly and abruptly lose their rhythm as the vibrations change once more to hard, fast pulses, strong enough Kara feels like her whole hand is vibrating—“ _to lean a- against the trees of ancient p- arks and give each other the rapid but gorgeous satisfaction”_ —another pause to gasp and let out a tiny overwhelmed giggle, hips attempting to shudder away from the vibrator— _“they almost never got— from their husbands’ attempts at love-making.”_

The giggle almost breaks Kara. Lena sounds _so sweet, so good, so close,_ and her thighs keep trembling whenever she’s not reflexively trying to jerk them closed, like the very act of being so spread when the vibrator is working at her clit is too much. There’s a quiet whimper begging to be released from Kara’s throat, and it almost escapes when her fingers slip again. Lena’s _dripping._

 _“New to all of this, knowing n- nothing of the ‘beauties’, when Julietta’s t- tongue touched the place she knew men dreamed of discovering in her, and she”_ —another giggle springs from her lips, hand clenching at her sweater— _felt a white, p- pulsing delirium go through her, Jane— cried out so loudly in wonder that Emmeline h- heard the cry two floors down, stopped in her work of tidying—”_

She chokes off, her deep breaths tempered by soft whines, and Kara _knows_ she’s on the cliff's edge, the knife’s point, but she still somehow keeps her orgasm at bay.

 _“T-tidying her studio and said to h- herself,"_ she recites, voice mostly a ragged whimper at this point, words split by gasps, _‘now I know some- thing more of wh- who Jane is’. But Jane— no longer knew who she was"_ —she uncurls her hand from her sweater and digs her fingers into her trembling thigh instead— _"only that she h- h- had found Julietta and that sh- she wished to make love to her for all e- eternity."_

She just barely manages to finish the line before her breath hitches hard and she lets out a high moan. From here, Kara can only see the way her blunt nails bite into the skin of her thigh as it shudders inward, but she can't help but imagine how Lena must look right now as she comes undone, hand spasming where she's got it pressed to the pages, eyes slipping closed, shoulders shaking, head tipping forward, lips parting as the vibrator sucks and sucks and _sucks_ — 

Lena comes with a tiny, overwhelmed squeak, hips jittering up and back and forward and away as a gush of wetness coats Kara's fingers. Little whimpers catch in the back of her throat and Kara groans softly as she pictures Lena sinking her teeth into her lower lip to stifle her own noises.

All too soon, Lena's quiet noises taper off and she jerks away from her toy, oversensitive. She reaches down, fingers looping around Kara's wrist, and lifts her away with a relieved hum.

She's floppy and soft post-orgasm, releasing a sated little, sighing laugh. Her voice is airy and breathless and light when she repeats, "I'm Lena Luthor, and I just read an excerpt from Rose Tremain's _Islands of Mercy."_

Kara sits back on her heels, aching, arousal prickling under her skin as she takes deep breaths and tries not to think about how good Lena smells, how good she sounds, how badly she wants to do that again, and again and again and again.

She shuts the vibrator off with weak fingers but still feels tingles in her fingertips as she stares at the wetness between Lena's still-spread legs.

She's _glistening_ and the seat is _slick_ and Kara wants to put her mouth on her, wants to know if the tingles will go away if she could just slide her fingers into— 

"Was that okay?" Lena asks, voice husky again, and Kara jumps and smacks her head on the table. She almost drops the vibrator and gets Lena's wetness all over her hands as she juggles it until she can get a firm grasp again.

She reluctantly shuffles out from under the table with one last longing look at Lena's dripping cunt, trying unsuccessfully to will the blush off her face and ears and neck.

"Yeah," she says once she's standing in front of Lena with her hands wet, clutching at the toy. "That was perfect. _You're_ perfect."

Lena is already pink and glowing and slightly glassy-eyed from her orgasm, but she shivers when Kara's words reach her ears, blush deepening, lips parting like the slow bloom of a rose.

 _"Oh,"_ she breathes softly. She tugs her sleeves up over her hands, shy, like she didn't just come inches from Kara's face, like Kara's not holding one of her many vibrators in her hands, post-use. "Thank you."

And that's— She's socute. She's _so_ cute.

Kara takes a half-stumbling, half-confident step forward. "You're really cute when you come," she says, fingers rubbing absently at the slick on the vibrator. "Like, really super cute."

Lena's jaw drops. She works her mouth but nothing comes out so Kara plows on nervously, unable to get off the roller coaster she’s strapped herself to—upside-down and backwards.

"Like your voice sounds really cute. And the way your thighs shake and everything. Do you do that every time? Or is that just with the vibrator?"

“I—”

“Can I try without the vibrator?” Exactly _not_ like watching a slow-motion pie to the face and knowing what’s going to happen next, Kara keeps saying more words knowing _absolutely nothing_ about what’s going to happen next. “Can I try to make you come without the vibrator?”

She stuffs her knuckle into her mouth to shut herself up, fighting the urge to fling herself off Lena’s balcony or flush herself down the toilet. But biting her knuckle puts her mouth that much closer to her fingers, which still smell like Lena, and the urge to taste is turning her brain into soggy hash browns.

She salivates and the knuckle slips free of her teeth, which means she just keeps talking, loudly, in a trainwreck of a sentence. “Like I just think maybe another person is better than a vibrator that simulates oral, so I’d really like to put my mouth on you and maybe my fingers in you too if you’re also interested in—"

“Yes,” Lena says, effectively cutting off her terrified blabbering and blinking quickly like she’s shocked by her own enthusiasm. She fidgets with her sleeves and Kara blinks at her, also shocked.

"Yes, _please,"_ Lena repeats, and this time it's breathy and her eyes are half-lidded as she stands up and reaches for Kara's hand.

"Oh, okay. Yay!" says Kara, taking her hand and valiantly ignoring the way the wetness smears between them.

Lena takes the vibrator from her and Kara fumbles until she can get a good grip on the tripod and pick it up. Somewhere, the part of her brain that is still functioning questions the purpose of bringing the camera since Lena is leaving the book on the table and doesn't seem like she's planning on reading any more, but she starts tugging Kara to the bedroom and it becomes a non-issue. She simply follows along eagerly, trying not to trip over her feet, and places the tripod down to one side as Lena sets the vibrator on a night stand.

Lena crawls onto the bed on her hands and knees, treating Kara to a very explicit view of the wetness between her legs, then flips onto her back with her head propped up on pillows, knees bent. A flash of unreadable emotion crosses her face before it’s replaced by pure, concentrated need.

"C'mere," she murmurs, shifting her hips on the bed in an enticing little wiggle.

It's magnetic, hypnotic, and Kara practically dives onto the bed to settle between her soft thighs again.

"Really?" she asks, eyes flicking between Lena's dark eyes and the flush on her face to the way she's spreading her legs for her. "I can really do this for you? To you?"

 _"Please,_ yes. _Wantyourmouth,"_ Lena breathes, all one word. She rolls her hips up into nothing and Kara feels like her head's going to pop. "I've been thinking about your mouth on me since we started. Since before, even. _Please."_

Kara gets the feeling Lena hadn't meant to admit that because her eyes go deer-in-the-headlights wide again and she presses her lips together like she wants to undo it. But her legs are spread and Kara's so, _so_ close and maybe, just maybe, this _might_ cross a line, but she just _wants to taste—_

She's licking sloppily and enthusiastically through Lena's slick cunt before she realizes it, groaning happily when the full, salty, tangy taste of her hits her tongue. Above her, Lena gasps and her hands sneak into Kara's hair, thighs snapping up around her head. They bump into her glasses and she grunts quietly where she's dragging her tongue wetly through her folds again and again, indulgent in her tasting.

She pulls away briefly to whip her glasses off—which are starting to fog up anyway from the heat of her face—but the noise Lena lets out is plaintive and confused and Kara practically throws her glasses across the room to get back between her thighs and soothe the sad sounds coming from her throat.

"'m sorry," she mumbles, pressing her lips to soft thighs to atone for her mistake, dipping lower and closer to the spread petals of Lena's cunt with every kiss. "Sorry, sorry, sorry..."

She fits her mouth back where it belongs and Lena sighs, pushing her hips up into Kara's touch as she presses lightly down against the back of her head, like she doesn't want to chance Kara pulling off again.

But it's a needless worry because Kara's not going anywhere until Lena is pushing her head away. She licks one more broad, flat-tongued stroke through her, then focuses all her attention on teasing her swollen clit.

Lena is _sensitive_. If Kara thought Lena had sounded cute trying to read with a vibrator working at her clit, it couldn't hold a flame to just how adorable Lena sounds now, actually moaning for her, shifting her hips on the bed, rubbing her clit against Kara's tongue.

A bizarre sense of competitiveness rears its head as soon as Kara thinks about the way Lena had bucked into the toy. She doesn't want to lose to a freaking vibrator. She slips her arms under Lena's thighs and pushes her hips down with her hands to keep her still, then starts up a steady, light flicking over her clit.

Lena whines high, hips stuttering away into the mattress before eagerly pressing back up into Kara's mouth. A good sign.

Kara moans, stroking a thumb over Lena's hip bone and remembering Lena's gasp when the vibrator had started pulsing with higher intensity. She flicks her tongue faster, harder, and is rewarded with a bolt of pleasure straight to her clit when Lena arches and exhales in a shaky, whimpered breath.

But as lovely as she is arching for Kara, as gorgeous as she sounds with Kara's mouth on her, it's still not enough.

And Lena seems to share the sentiment.

"Kara, _please,"_ she gasps, jaw clenching as she lifts up against Kara's mouth again.

Kara hums as she licks over Lena's hard clit, thinking about how her fingers had felt residual tingles from the vibrator, thinking about how badly she'd wanted to be inside.

She frees one hand and slowly strokes up the inside of Lena's shaking thigh until she has two fingers pressed light as a butterfly's kiss to the wetness between her legs. A question. An offer.

 _"Yes,"_ Lena breathes, trying to roll her hips up and take her fingers. Permission. Acceptance.

Kara stops lashing her tongue against Lena’s clit, laying it flat and broad against her as she focuses on carefully pressing inside with one finger. She sucks in a surprised breath when her finger slips in with no resistance.

It’s easy. Lena is dripping and eager and it’s _easy._

 _“More,”_ Lena whines, clenching clenching clenching around the finger Kara has inside her.

 _More,_ Kara agrees, heart in her clit, and she pulls out to push back in with two.

Lena moans loudly the moment she stretches around her fingers and Kara’s head spins, feeling her clit throbbing against her tongue, feeling her cunt tugging and trying to drag her deeper inside. 

_“Fuck,”_ Lena breathes. “Oh _fuck.”_

It’s overwhelming, being inside her, feeling the fluttering wet heat of her. Kara lets out a moan of her own, tongue swiping low to taste and bumping against the fingers spreading her wide.

Another squeeze around her fingers and a plaintive whine from Lena have Kara huffing out a disbelieving breath before licking over her clit and starting up a slow pump. There's no way around it. She’s f— She’s fucking her best friend.

There’s probably a chapter or two in the Best Friends Guidebook that talk about how you shouldn’t fuck your best friend.

Your best friend that you’re in love with.

There’s probably also a chapter about how there are certain things that friends don't do for each other.

But Lena's body is fluttering eagerly around her fingers, and her soft thighs are sandwiching her head, and her moans and gasps and sighs are all for Kara as she works her tongue against her clit and rocks her fingers in and out. The slick sounds and the taste of her make heat pool in Kara's belly and she finds that she really doesn't care that this is no longer just what friends are for. She no longer cares that this all started because Andrea suggested it offhand.

She just wants to make Lena come.

She curls her fingers up, searching for the spot that'll make Lena gasp, that'll make her eyes roll back. She finds it on the fourth curl and starts shallowly thrusting, angling up until she nudges against it with each stroke as she licks hard and fast over her swollen clit. Lena's thighs immediately start trembling and she lets out a tiny whimper, tugging harder at Kara's hair.

"Kara, _fuck— I'm—"_

She sucks Lena's clit into her mouth and she chokes off with a yelp, breathing harsh and choppy as her thighs jitter harder with every pulsing suck, with every curling thrust.

"You feel s— You feel so _good,"_ Lena whines, right before her breath catches into little gasping whimpers, one after the other after the other, pitch rising higher and higher until she's bucking up into Kara's mouth in a wet rush, grinding messy and hot against her tongue, clenching tight around her fingers.

Kara never thought she'd be someone who could come without actual stimulation but she swears she has her own little orgasm just from Lena coming for her, in her mouth, on her hand.

It's intoxicating.

She groans and shudders and humps down into the bed searching for contact until Lena unclenches her thighs from around her head and tugs at her hair to pull her away.

"I can't," she gasps, hips rolling unsteadily upward once Kara releases her pulsing clit. She's still trembling and clenching tight, face flushed. "God, I can't."

Kara lets out a noise of acknowledgment and lightly kisses her thighs instead, waiting for her to finish shaking with aftershocks before reluctantly freeing her fingers. She stares at the evidence of Lena's satisfaction all over her fingers and reddens, wondering if it'd be inappropriate to lick her fingers clean, but before she can even ask about it, Lena sits up and grabs her wrist to suck her wet fingers into her mouth.

 _"Oh,"_ Kara mouths, lightheaded, staring at the way Lena's lips close around her, feeling her tongue working against and between her fingers, trying not to imagine the suction and warmth and pressure anywhere else.

Lena pulls off with a wet sound, rubbing her lips slowly against her slick fingertips.

"Can I do you?" she asks, pupils blown, cheeks pink, lips shiny.

And how could anyone in their right mind deny her?

How could Kara deny her anything? 

"Of- of course," she stutters, voice cracking halfway through _course._ "If you want."

Lena's brow furrows slightly and she strokes st Kara's forearm. "I _want,"_ she says firmly. "But only if you want it too."

"Oh, well— I— Yeah," Kara says eloquently, grinding down into the mattress again on reflex.

Lena's eyes flick towards the movement and she licks her lips, eyes hungry. "Did you want to take your clothes off, or…?"

"Yeah, _yeah_ , I do. Hold on."

Kara pushes herself onto her knees, yanks her button-up out of its tuck, and quickly works to unbutton it. She struggles with a few of the buttons, fingers slipping when she looks up to find Lena reclined against the pillows and watching her with her lip caught between her teeth.

"S- sorry," Kara says, face hot, definitely not unbuttoning the button she's uselessly fumbling with.

"Take your time," Lena says, voice low and Noonan's hot chocolate-rich.

Kara giggles nervously, but blessedly manages to undo the last few buttons and rid herself of her shirt.

Lena sucks in a sharp breath and Kara looks up again from where she's moved on to undoing her belt, wobbling where she stands up on the bed to free herself from her pants.

"That… was under there?" Lena asks, gesturing first at Kara's torso and then at the shirt pooled next to her with one hand, fingering the hem of her sweater with the other.

"Yes…?" Kara says, stepping out of her pants and looking down at herself nervously.

Maybe muscles aren't Lena's thing and— 

_"Jesus,_ Kara…" And suddenly Lena is sitting up to whip her sweater off and her bra is _lacy_ and _black,_ and Kara feels severely underdressed in her matching gray Calvin Klein sports bra and boxer briefs.

"Come _here,"_ Lena says, reaching up to grab her wrist and tug until she drops to her knees and shuffles up the bed to straddle her. She carefully settles her hands just above Lena’s shoulders and hovers uncertainly, trying not to think about how _pretty_ Lena looks under her.

A cool hand cups between her legs and her elbows almost give out as she thinks uncontrollably and very much and a lot about how Lena is under her.

"Oh jeez. Hi," she mumbles, hips swaying forward.

"Hi. You can lie down," Lena says, voice low. "Wanna feel all of this..." She strokes up Kara's stomach and she flexes instinctively. _”Okay, fuck—_ Right up against me."

“Okay,” Kara says, ears hot. Lena’s still running her fingers over her abs and it’s distracting. “Sorry if I’m heavy.”

Lena hums and snakes her arms around her waist. “Don’t care,” she says, urging her down. “Wanna feel.”

Kara gingerly lowers herself, tucking her face into Lena's neck and sighing contentedly when they're finally pressed together without a hint of space between them. And aside from the part of her that wishes they could be completely skin-to-skin, it's almost as if this is just a normal, half-naked hug between friends.

She's quite possibly lost track of what's appropriate between friends.

"You feel so good," Lena is murmuring, and for a second, it almost sounds like she means something else.

But then she traces an aimless little pattern over her lower back and Kara whines, hips jerking down into Lena's of their own volition.

A moment later she realizes what she's done and pops her head up, blushing.

The apology is already halfway out of her mouth when Lena slides her hands over her ass, squeezes, and rolls up into her.

"Do that again," she says, spreading her legs so Kara can fit between them better. She bends her knees up to bracket Kara's hips, and then… gives her what feels like a hug with her thighs.

The rush of affection Kara feels is only barely overshadowed by just how badly she wants Lena to keep touching her, so she takes a slow breath and nudges her hips into Lena's again.

The slightest bit of pressure it puts on her aching clit is enough to make the air wheeze out of her lungs now, but the soft breathy moan Lena lets out is enough to play and replay in her fantasies forever. And it's not as if she hasn't moaned for her tonight—she's made plenty of noises under Kara's attention—but it's the combination of being pressed together so wholly, of being settled between Lena's thighs like this after making her come twice now, of looking down at her and seeing her flushed cheeks and wide, dazed eyes as she does it that almost ruins Kara. That has her thinking about fucking her with a strap-on so she can _watch_ her pretty face contort with ecstasy.

There's a long stretch of dry-humping after that, the air between them growing hot and damp as Kara pants and drives her hips forward like if she does it enough, the strap-on will magically appear between her legs and she can plunge it into Lena's wet cunt. 

Her clit is throbbing with a pulse of its own by the time she shudders to a stop, the front of her boxer briefs wet from Lena, the inside wet from her own excitement. She burns with the fire of wanting to kiss Lena and lifts her head to contemplate her pretty lips. They look so soft and wonderful and it seems a crime that she still has yet to let herself taste or feel them. A crime she can absolve herself of if she'd just dip a little further, just gently fit their lips together, even if that's not something friends do.

But before she can even say anything, Lena's snaking her hand between them and down past her waistband to press her fingers against her clit.

Kara moans helplessly, hips jumping into her hand.

"Yeah?" Lena asks, breathy, rubbing at her clit in a small circle.

"Oh _god, yeah,"_ Kara mumbles, eyelids threatening to droop shut, head dropping back down. "'s so good."

Lena hums and repeats the motion, pressing in tighter and smaller circles until Kara can barely breathe from the onslaught of pleasure, desperate noises she's never heard herself make rushing out on ragged, shaky breaths.

The position can’t be terribly comfortable for Lena, what with her arm being squished between their bodies, but she doesn’t let up even as Kara's whimpers start hitching, as her hips press down harder, as she grinds her hard clit into her hand.

She just keeps rubbing quickly and precisely, again and again, until Kara comes with a shocked cry, face buried into her neck, panting hotly as the tension in her stomach bursts and pleasure crashes through her like a meteor shower. She comes for what feels like hours, clit pulsing against Lena's fingers, mind treacherously looping the sound of Lena reciting, " _she had found Juliette and she wished to make love to her for all eternity."_

When she finally stops trembling, Lena is nuzzling at her temple and softly running her free hand through her hair, making no effort to get Kara off of her. It feels devastatingly domestic and tender and Kara feels her heart clench almost painfully.

She lifts up just enough that Lena can free her arm, which she does with a light chuckle, freed hand settling warmly at her hip.

“Thank you for that," Kara says, at the same time Lena says, "You're really cute when you come too."

A pause.

"Oh gosh," Kara says, burying her face in Lena's neck again, cheeks hot. Then for some reason, even though it probably really doesn't apply here, she says, "You're my best friend, you _have_ to say that."

Lena's hand stills in her hair. She breathes. In, out.

"I don't _have_ to do anything, Kara. I said it because I meant it. And…" She slowly starts playing with her hair again. "I did this with you because I wanted to."

"Oh," Kara says softly, realizing belatedly that she's been slowly rubbing her lips against Lena's neck. She stops moving and keeps her lips pressed to her skin, wondering just how much she's allowed to admit, if there's an unspoken limit somewhere she can't see just yet. "Well… I liked it a lot. And I wanted it too."

She can feel how hard Lena swallows. But then all she says after is a quiet, "Okay."

And Kara imagines confessing that she likes _Lena_ a lot only to get a quiet _Okay_ as her response, and her chest aches and sadness twists lemon-sour in her stomach. She can't admit to more, then. Not now, not while Lena is holding her so tenderly it hurts, so tenderly it almost hurts _more_ than the thought of Lena eviscerating her with indifference. The limit is here.

Lena shifts under her and mumbles, "Would now be a bad time to admit that I have feelings for you?"

Kara stiffens in shock, her post-sex wobblies abruptly extinguished.

"Wait, what?" she asks, because surely she's misheard. There's no way—

"I'm in love with you," Lena says, and the tone of her voice is relieved, like she's been keeping the sentiment trapped in a pressure cooker this whole time and the fear of it all exploding has kept her from opening the lid, except now she's finally found and released the pressure valve.

She says it like it was inevitable that she'd say it and just as inevitably, Kara pops her head up and blurts, "Oh thank god, I'm in love with you too."

And it's life-changing, aside from the fact that it's not at all life-changing because nothing actually changes. It just feels like shrugging on a warm sweater, like stepping into a hug, like getting sun on chilled skin. It feels like going on an adventure _and_ coming home, all in one, and it's wonderfully and simply… inevitable.

Kara tilts her forehead down to Lena's, overwhelmingly happy. Part of her wonders how in the world she got so lucky today, how she went from pining helplessly over her best friend, to having sex with her, to… this. But a much, _much_ bigger part of her is keen on not wasting any more time wondering.

She brushes their noses together.

"Can I kiss you?" she asks softly and Lena giggles, teasing her fingers through the hair at the nape of her neck.

"Please."

Kara follows the gentle urging of the hand in her hair and _finally_ kisses Lena. It's imperfect and clumsy, teeth digging unintentionally into lip, but it's everything Kara has ever wanted and more. So she kisses and kisses and _kisses_ Lena until it's no longer clumsy, until sinking her teeth into Lena's lip isn't unintentional anymore, until she's snaking a hand down between Lena's eagerly parting thighs and swallowing her rising moans for another round, or two, or three, or—

\---

Much later, Lena rolls over, narrowly avoiding knocking the vibrator to the ground as she smacks her hand around on top of the bedside table until she finds her phone. She grabs it and speeddials Andrea, who picks up after the fourth ring.

_H—_

"Andrea, why the _fuck_ are you making Kara remake Hysterical Literature?"

 _Hello to you too,_ Andrea says breezily over speakerphone. _It's almost midnight, by the way._

 _"Andrea. Rojas,"_ Lena grits out.

Kara props her head on her arm, then leans forward and kisses the nearest freckles she can reach on Lena's naked back. She's _so_ soft. And hot when she's angry.

Lena trembles slightly under her mouth and Kara once again feels an insatiable urge to put her mouth on Lena and really make her tremble.

Andrea sighs.

 _I didn't. I'm not,_ she says.

"What?" Kara says, at the same time Lena expresses the same sentiment over the phone.

A pause.

Then Andrea laughs, loudly. _Oh my_ god, she crows, _I was just trying to do you a favor and get you_ laid. _Clearly, it worked._

Her words settle in the space of their shocked silence and Kara feels a hot blush spreading across her cheeks. Lena's jaw drops and she mashes the end call-button, but not before they're subjected to the raucous sound of Andrea laughing her ass off again.

They lie there tangled together amidst even more tangled sheets, quietly embarrassed for the span of several heartbeats until Kara eventually hesitantly says, "Well in that case… I guess we've just accidentally filmed our first sex tape."

**Author's Note:**

> "i'm actually pretty in love with you, it turns out." 😭
> 
> also yes, i highly recommend [a womanizer](https://www.womanizer.com/us/womanizer-premium-blueberry?gclid=CjwKCAjwz6_8BRBkEiwA3p02VWRo_6BEBB4bmdNVUw2Xk_70uN4O3zc5GAiZAbItD7nybElRPKbYlhoCKCgQAvD_BwE), or any other toy along the same vein.
> 
> twitter: @[mousejelly](https://twitter.com/mousejelly), @[squishy_mouse](https://twitter.com/squishy_mouse) (18+)  
> tumblr: @[littlemousejelly](https://littlemousejelly.tumblr.com/)


End file.
